Too Old For This
by Fafsernir
Summary: Never, in a billion years, would she have thought she would become his wife, let alone have children with him. But here they were.


_How do you feel about some random Mondler family fluff? Because that's exactly what it is. I was walking today and saw a dad being cute with his kid on his shoulders, and instantly thought of Chandler. I had to write it when I got back home ;)_

* * *

Chandler looked absolutely happy. Monica often saw him like this, but it usually didn't strike her that way. He always looked so damn happy when he was with his children, but he also was tired. This time, he just was incredibly happy, and even if she knew he was exhausted, it didn't show. He was grinning and stopped every time Erica wanted to gaze at a flower. Or a bug. Or a car. Or a brick, really. She was just amazed by everything and anything, while Jack followed his mother's pace more quietly.

They waited for them outside of school every time they could to walk them home, but it was rare for both of them to be available for that. More often than not, they both couldn't, or only one could. So, for once, while they both had been able to catch their kids at the end of school, they took fully advantage of it. And the twins too.

Monica was waiting for her husband and daughter and covered her smile with her free hand when she saw Chandler rolling his eyes but crouching next to Erica who climbed on his back, then his shoulders – with his help – while her father grimaced exaggeratedly. He finally stood, securing Erica's legs with his arms so she wouldn't fall back and bouncing a few times to make her laugh. She put her hands over his eyes, and he clapped her feet together as a reaction, so she kept doing it, laughing every single time.

He was still laughing with his daughter when they finally caught up with the rest of the family, and he offered his most beautiful smile when he met Monica's eyes. She was so lucky to have him, and both their kids. She would have never thought she could love someone that much, let alone three people.

"Hey you," he said when he was close enough, and just those two words made her blush a bit. Nobody could notice – hopefully – but she could feel her cheeks reddening slightly, and it amazed her how powerful Chandler's voice could be. Who would have thought?

Certainly not her. She remembered when he was just her best friend, or even her brother's best friend. Never, in a billion years, would she have thought she would become her wife or have children with him. But here they were. He was looking into her eyes with all the love he felt and he was carrying one of their two children on his shoulders, and Monica could feel their second child holding her hand tightly.

"I love you," she whispered as he leaned closer to kiss her. They were both still smiling when their lips touched.

Then, Monica felt Erica's foot between them, and one of her hands pushing her away.

"Dad!" she simply said, and Chandler pouted.

"I'm too old for this," he muttered, playing with Erica's feet. "Sweetheart?" he called her, throwing his head back a bit to look at her.

She laughed, hitting him playfully on the face. "Yes?" she asked innocently.

"If you don't stop interrupting your parents whom you love so much, I'm gonna have to stop carrying you that way," he said very seriously, although his position didn't help to be convincing, but Erica was too young to realize that. She was too afraid of not climbing on her father's shoulders, so she nodded and kissed his forehead as an apology. "Aw," Chandler smiled as he looked down again. "I kinda hope she will not obey, she's growing up too fast for my back," he added to Monica who laughed, walking again with Jack who seemed to want to be in Erica's place, but didn't say anything.

Monica silently pushed him forward, towards Chandler who was now walking in front of them, and Jack looked up at her hesitantly, then smiled – that cute, adorable smile that always melted her heart – and let her hand go to run to his father.

"What?" Chandler asked when he felt Jack tugging at his pants. "Oh, you want a ride too? Come here, big guy."

Monica knew he didn't like carrying both his children, because they were getting pretty heavy, even individually, but he was just like her and could hardly refuse them something, especially something he could easily give them. If they just wanted him to be their playground, he was more than fine to oblige. He convinced Jack to hold his sister's foot for him, and carried him with one arm.

Chandler held on for a few meters, then groaned, and Monica took it as her cue, taking Erica off his shoulders quickly.

"You okay?" she asked, flattening her daughter's clothes.

He turned to smile and nod at her, then put Jack down, telling him to step on his feet so they'd walk together. Jack always loved it when he could walk exactly like his father, and it was way less heavier for Chandler.

As often, it took them a lot of time to walk back to the house, although they lived quite close to the kids' school.


End file.
